Snow Day
by missthang06
Summary: It's a snow day at Chilton. And when Rory gets stuck there, she decides to have a little snow fun with Tristan. Trory fluff. Oneshot.


**A/N:** So, it's a snow day!! Yay!! It excites me…all classes have been cancelled today which is a rarity. And the snow has inspired me to write a snow-filled oneshot. And since I have been recently getting into Trories…I have decided to make it a Trory. I plan on updating my other fics later today since I have some time on my hands. But hope you enjoy and please review!!

**Background Info:** This fic takes place after Rory kisses Tristan but before she gets back with Dean. Other than that…everything else is the same.

* * *

It was a typical Tuesday night at the Gilmore house. Rory and Lorelai sat on the couch watching a movie they had seen a thousand and one times, eating an excess of pizza with all the toppings. And in case they ran out of pizza, which was inevitable, they had a load of junk food on standby. A loud noise startled them and Rory noticed that it came from outside. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could get anything out, Lorelai had already ran outside. Rory rushed after her, worried that something terrible had or would happen.

"What? What is it mom?" Rory questioned.

"It's the snow. It's coming."

"You have got to be kidding," Rory replied as she entered the house to return to her pizza.

"But it's magical!" Lorelai protested as he followed Rory into the house.

* * *

Wednesday morning, Rory sat on the wooden bench staring in amazement at the winter wonderland that was enfolding before her. In the last thirty minutes, it had poured down snow and had accumulated a good one to two inches. Rory was surprised because the weather had been extremely nice for the past week. Now, Connecticut was encountering a freak blizzard. Rory recalled the events from last night. Now, Rory shook her head because her mom had been right and she had refused to listen to her. Rory watched the scene around her. All of her classmates came rushing out of the Chilton, bolting to their cars, parents, or other transportation. Rory, however, sat on the wooden bench waiting for her bus to arrive, which could be as long as another hour or longer depending. She would've waited inside for her bus but Chilton was completely closing. She looked at her available options: Paris. Rory shuddered at the thought of having Paris give her a ride home. Rory sighed heavily. She supposed she could ask her grandparents to send a car to pick her up. She hated asking them for something. Rory grabbed her backpack to go to the nearest pay phone to call her grandparents but she heard someone call for her, which stopped her in her tracks. 

"Mary?" Tristan questioned behind her. Rory rolled her eyes at the sound of his voice. Since she kissed him at Louise's party, she tried to avoid him. She wasn't very successful. _Could this day get any worse?_ she asked herself. Rory remained with her back turned to him so she could effectively ignore him. "I know it's you Mary," Tristan stated as he walked around the bench to sit beside Rory. "Do you need a ride?"

"No," Rory replied with contempt in her voice. "I have a ride."

"Waiting for the bus?"

"Yes," Rory responded with a sigh.

"The bus is going to take forever to get her. You'll freeze out here. Let me give you a ride home Rory.'

Rory? He called her Rory. He rarely calls her Rory. Rory noticed the concern in his voice. Rory reevaluated her options. It would take a long time to for the bus to get here. And it would take a while for her grandparents to get her too. Plus, she didn't want to ask them. On the otherhand, Tristan's car was only a couple hundred yards away. A minute walk from warmth and comfort. "Ok…I…do…need a ride," Rory stuttered. She hated how nervous she always felt around Tristan. Why did he do this to her? It wasn't like she liked him or anything. Sure, he was gorgeous and fairly smart to be at Chilton, but he was a player. He had not qualities that she found remotely attractive. So why was always tongue-tied? And why did she kiss him at that party?

"I'd be glad to give you a ride," Tristan replied with a grin. Rory could hear the sarcasm and innuendo in his voice.

"Tristan! That's where the line is drawn. From now on, you are going to be a perfect gentleman. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am. As long as you promise not to run away crying again."

"Ah!" Rory yelled. She glared at Tristan who walked away leading them to his car. She couldn't believe him. Always so cocky and getting under her skin. Rory grabbed a handful of snow and threw a snowball at him, hitting him the back.

Tristan stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Did you just throw a snowball at me?" he asked. Rory didn't respond. Instead, she balled up another handful snow and replied with a snowball to the chest. "You're throwing snowballs at me!" Tristan yelled. He then grabbed a handful of snow and threw a snowball at her in return. Rory quickly dodged it and stuck her tongue out at him. "That's it! You're going down Mary!" Tristan yelled.

Rory giggled but jumped as Tristan came running after her. Rory ran as quickly as she could from him and hid behind a tree. She couldn't hear Tristan's footsteps nor could she see him through the pouring snow. She stepped around the tree just to be hit with a flying snowball. Rory threw another one at him but missed. She saw him packing another snowball so she ran to her bench and crept behind it to make another snowball. She was almost finished with her snowball, when Tristan appeared behind her. Rory took off running but Tristan caught up to her, grabbing one of arms. Tristan surprised Rory, which sent both of tumbling to the ground. In the process of trying to wiggle free of Tristan's hold, Rory landed on her back, and Tristan landed directly on top of her. Both of them were gasping for air from running through the cold air and laughing hysterically. After they both caught their breath, Tristan looked into Rory's eyes. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and lowered his lips towards hers. They both instinctly closed their eyes and Tristan lightly brushed his lips on Rory's. Rory took her arms and wrapped them around Tristan. Their kiss began to heat up but Rory broke apart from his embrace.

"Why?" Rory questioned confused. She didn't know what had overcome her. She was kissing Tristan…again.

"That's exactly what I'm wondering. Why do you always ruin a good thing?" Tristan asked frustrated as he sat up.

"No…why me? Why do you want to be with me?" Rory asked as she continued to lay on the ground.

Tristan sighed heavily. He looked at Rory seriously, which was something Rory had only seen at Louise's party. "Because I like you Rory Gilmore. You're not like any of the other girls at Chilton. You don't care what others think about you, or what they say, or how you look. You're smart, determined, mysterious. It's your bright blue eyes, the love for reading, everything," Tristan said pausing before he continued. "There's just something about you. I don't know what it is. But I have noticed you and liked you since you first came to Chilton. You have me mesmerized," Tristan said smirking.

"So, I'm not just a conquest?"

"No," He said shaking his head. "You're the real deal." Rory smiled at him and lightly kissed him. Tristan tried to deepen the kiss but before he could he had a handful of snow thrown into his hair. Rory laughed and took off. Tristan ran after and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. He lifted her off the ground and twirled her around in a circle. Once he sat her back on the ground, she turned to face him. They stared intently into each other's eyes before passionately kissing each other as the snow continued to pour down around them.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Rory finally arrived in Stars Hollow. Rory looked at Tristan and smiled. "Thanks for giving me a ride," she said. 

"Anytime," he replied as he leaned over his car's console to kiss her. He pulled away, "So, I'm going to see you tomorrow?"

"Yes," Rory replied adding a kiss.

"As my girlfriend?" Tristan asked when he broke away once more.

"Yes," Rory repeated kissing Tristan once more. After a quick make-out session, Rory finally parted from his embrace. "See you tomorrow," she said before hopping out of his car. She watched as he pulled away, smiling the whole time. Who knew snow could be so fun? She smiled as she recalled her mom's words. Snow was indeed magical.

* * *

So...hope you liked it. And I hope you enjoy the rest of your day and the snow if you are one of lucky ones to have snow! 


End file.
